Gronckle
Main Page= |Release Date = July 17th, 2013 (Released with SoD's release) |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 4.2 *Pitch Rate: 8 *Turn Rate: 10 *Acceleration: 9.7 |Combat = *ATK: 200 *FPR: 355 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 150 *HPR: 250 *DEF: 60 *Health: 4600 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.1 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 15 (Titan: 16) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Armor *Agile |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 200 Gems *Member Price: 160 Gems |UDT = *7,500 UDT: 2,700 Coins **Member: 2,400 Coins }} The Gronckle is a Boulder Class dragon released with the SoD's release and one of the seven dragon species available to choose at the beginning of the game. It can also be purchased at the store for 200 gems (160 for members). Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"Gronckles are a part of the Boulder Class, according to the Journal of Dragons. A Gronckle’s key talent is to be able to ‘Lava Blast’. This ability allows Gronckle’s to eat rocks and shoot out flaming masses of lava out of their mouths. Gronckles have one of the hardest scales and exterior for a dragon, giving them an almost near impenetrable armor. They also have a high firepower, which they must use to be able to maintain the Lava Blast. :"Gronckle dragons are considered to be extremely tough and exhibit some of the best dragon weaponry. Their appearance can best be described as big and bulky. And although they comes off as somewhat lazy, Gronckle dragons are considered to be one of the fiercest types of dragons." For more information on Gronckles, visit here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Dragon Hunter Troubles A wild Gronckle is found trapped in a Dragon Hunter's cage along other dragons at Hobblegrunt Island. It is stated that this is not its natural enviroment. The Hidden World Fishmeat, a baby Gronckle that is under Fishlegs' care, causes a ruckus in the quests Home Sweet New Home and A Small Problem. Quest: Fire It Up! An experiment with the spectrometer reveals that the Gronckle fire is made out of lava and lava is formed by many different volcanic gases, including oxygen, iron, calcium, sodium. History *9/13/13, version 4.1: Problem with saddles not showing up for Gronckles fixed. *The Titanwing stage was introduced on April 20th, 2016. Glitches *When a Gronckle is accelerating and fires, the lower jaw will clip through the body; **This glitch still happens in Titan Stage; *When a Titan Gronckle fires, on the right side, one of its teeth will stretch; *For unknown reasons, a Baby Gronckle will change the model to another version of it; **The Model looks like it's a shrinked version of an adult Gronckle. Trivia *The Gronckle is the only dragon that can be used for fishing (only in Open Sea and Aurora Lights); *Just like the Skrill, Deadly Nadder and Hideous Zippleback's War Paint, it slightly brigths the model; **However, this glitch gets fixed in Titan Stage. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood GE.png|Gronckle Eggs gke.png|Gronckle Egg gronk egg bef.png|Gronckle Egg before hatching gronk oricolor.png|Gronckle's Original colors gronk egg aft.png|Gronckle Hatchling after hatching BG.png|First Gronckle Hatchling model BGv3.png|Gronckle Hatchling BGv2.png|Gronckle Hatchling (Meatlug Skin) (old) bby gronk stand.png|Baby Gronckle Standing bby gronk idle.png|Baby Gronckle Idle bby gronk sit.png|Baby Gronckle Sitting bby gronk sleep 1.png|Baby Gronckle Sleeping (profile) bby gronk sleep 2.png|Baby Gronckle Sleeping (upper view) bby gronk swim.png|Baby Gronckle Swimming G.jpg|First Gronckle model (old) Rg.jpg|Gronckle (old) Gv2.jpg|Gronckle (Meatlug Skin)(old) Fg.jpg|Gronckle in flight (old) gronk stand.png|Gronckle Standing gronk idle.png|Gronckle Idle gronk sit.png|Gronckle Sitting gronk sleep 1.png|Gronckle Sleeping (profile) gronk sleep 2.png|Gronckle Sleeping (upper view) gronk swim.png|Gronckle Swimming ttan gronk 9.png|Gronckle's Fire gronk hover.png|Gronckle Hovering gronk fly.png|Gronckle Flying gronk fly shot.png|Gronckle firing while flying gronk break.png|Gronckle Braking Titan Stage tgronk stand.png|Titan Gronckle Standing tgronk idle.png|Titan Gronckle Idle tgronk sit.png|Titan Gronckle Sitting tgronk sleep 1.png|Titan Gronckle Sleeping (profile) tgronk sleep 2.png|Titan Gronckle Sleeping (upper view) tgronk swim.png|Titan Gronckle Swimming tgronk fire.png|Titan Gronckle's Fire tgronk hover.png|Titan Gronckle Hovering tgronk fly.png|Titan Gronckle Flying tgronk fly shot.png|Titan Gronckle firing while flying tgronk break.png|Titan Gronckle Braking ttan gronk 6.png|The glitch where the Gronckle's mouth clips through the body when on accelerates while firing gronk glitch.png|Notice how one of its teeth is stretching on the corner of its mouth Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin mlug skin 1.png|Meatlug Skin (idle) mlug skin 2.png|Meatlug Skin (hovering) tmeatlug 1.png|Titan Meatlug Skin tmeatlug 2.png|Titan Meatlug Skin (with the normal Titan Gronckle's skin details showing up) War Paint gronk war paint 1.png|Gronckle War Paint from above gronk war paint 2.png|Gronckle War Paint from profile gronk war paint 3.png|Gronckle War Paint from front gronk war paint compari.png|Gronckle War Paint compared to a Gronckle without it tgronk war paint 1.png|Titan Gronckle War Paint's Back and Upperwings tgronk war paint 2.png|Titan Gronckle War Paint's Underwings and Limbs tgronk war paint 3.png|Titan Gronckle War Paint's Head Earth Gronckle Skin gronk earth 1.png|Gronckle Earth Skin gronk earth 2.png|General body details (profile) gronk earth 3.png|General body details (upper view) gronkt earth 1.png|Titan Gronckle Earth Skin gronkt earth 2.png|General body details (profile) gronkt earth 3.png|General body details (upper view) Racing Stripes/Paint Hero Racing Paint Racing Colors Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall TGronckle bright.png|Titan Gronckle wearing the Dreadfall skin Dreadfall TGronckle top.png|Dreadfall Skin (upper view) Dreadfall TGronckle.png|Dreadfall Skin (under view) Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall TGronckle bright.png|Titan Gronckle wearing the Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall TGronckle top.png|Vivid Dreadfall Skin (upper view) VDreadfall TGronckle.png|Vivid Dreadfall Skin (under view) Class Paint Ugly Sweater Skin Category:Dragons Category:Primary Starter Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Skill: Armor Category:Skill: Agile Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons